Damn, Malfoy, You Stolen My Heart
by Juulies
Summary: .:Fanfic HPXDM:. Harry procurava dar uma perspectiva melhor aos acontecimentos. Afinal, aquelas últimas semanas de verão não poderiam ficar piores, não é mesmo?. Escrita para a Casa de Praia Pinhônica do fórum 6V.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem! Os direitos são todos de J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Faço este Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Título:** Damn, Malfoy, You Stolen My Heart.  
**Autor:** Juulies.  
**Beta:** Nyx Untied (L).  
**Sinopse:** "Harry procurava dar uma perspectiva melhor aos acontecimentos. Afinal, aquelas últimas semanas de verão não poderiam ficar piores, não é mesmo?".  
**Ship:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (Pinhão).  
**Gênero****:** Romance. Comédia.  
**Classificação****:** M  
**Observação****:** Fanfic escrita para a Casa de Praia Pinhônica do fórum 6V. **Música Tema:** Dashboard Confessional - Stolen.  
**Nota:** Estória despreza o Epílogo do 7º livro.

* * *

**Damn, Malfoy, You Stolen My Heart**

**-x-  
**

**[**Você assiste a estação arrancar suas próprias estacas;

E alcança o último fim-de-semana da última semana;

Antes que o dourado e o glamour tenham sido substituídos;

Outra estação encharcada de sol se vai.**]**

* * *

**Quatro semanas antes_._**

'Ninguém está olhando para mim.', ele garantiu para si mesmo, e se não estivesse enganado com a sua conta mental, aquela deveria ser a décima vez que recitava o mesmo mantra desde que chegara ao átrio do Ministério da Magia. 'Ninguém está olhando para mim. Ninguém está olhando para mim... '.

Contudo, Harry Potter tinha plena consciência de que não sabia mentir de modo convincente nem para ele próprio; por isso precisava verificar suas suspeitas, por sua conta e risco.

Enquanto encaminhava-se com passos ágeis ao elevador mais próximo. Harry espiou à esquerda – o homem negro de vestes azul-pavão sentado a uma mesinha com a placa de identificação escrita _segurança_, havia parado o próprio trabalho para mirá-lo, os olhos azuis aquosos transbordando divertimento; os outros bruxos em pé e enfileirados a frente da mesinha do segurança, a espera da boa vontade do mesmo para revisar suas varinhas, encarava-o e apontavam sua figura cochichando escandalosamente eufóricos entre si.

Harry encolheu os ombros e, apertou os passos firmes, perguntando-se: porque aquelas pessoas não desviavam os olhares ou pelo menos mostravam algum tipo de constrangimento? Afinal, ainda era considerado falta de educação encarar as pessoas, não era? Ora, aquilo não se aplicava mais a ele?

Uma careta amarga desenhou-se no rosto de Harry quando uma vozinha sibilou-lhe, sádica, que não era todos os dias que o-menino-que-venceu Lord Voldermord; o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso e temido, em breve estaria se tornando o _menino-que-casou_ com Ginevra Weasley; a famosa jogadora das _Harpias de Holyhead_.

Merda.

"Felicitações, Potter!".

Harry gemeu. Desviando o olhar para a direita, as suas mãos coçaram de vontade para alcançar a própria varinha no bolso da calça e estuporar o maldito que, naquele momento, havia conseguido direcionar a atenção em peso do átrio, justamente, para ele.

"Irei aguardar o meu convite ansiosamente.", aqueceu o bruxo gorducho. Harry o julgou ser um nascido trouxa pelas vestes casuais que ele usava. Com um último aceno para o auror, o bruxo jogou cinco _sicles_ na fonte onde um centauro empenhando arco e flecha era perfeitamente entalhado, e sumiu no ar, aparatando.

Harry girou os olhos em orbita, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por não ter tido a brilhante idéia de aparatar no próprio gabinete, ao invés de chegar ao Ministério por meio da rede de _floo_. Poderia ter evitado todos aqueles olhares e comoções, droga.

Lançando-se ao primeiro elevador que avistou. Harry desejou não ter ouvido o 'Te colocaram um belo cabresto, hein, rapaz', vindo do segurança negro; e pelo modo como o mirou segundos atrás, era de se esperar que o bruxo não fosse capaz de deixá-lo ir embora sem um comentário zombeteiro.

Harry o xingou silenciosamente. Enfiando com ímpeto o dedo indicador no botão que o levaria ao primeiro nível.

"Harry, meu garoto!", o vozeirão grave de Gawain Robards se fez presente a alguns metros de distância.

Suspirando pesado. O moreno repassou se aquela manhã poderia ser uma sexta-feira treze, e se havia levantado com o pé esquerdo. Não! Era segunda-feira do dia oito e, ao acordar ele nunca se esquecia de pisar primeiro no chão com o pé direito.

Um pouco de superstição não fazia mal a ninguém, principalmente se você tem um imã para atrair bruxos psicóticos desde bebê, não é verdade?

Harry fitou com desgosto, o chefe do Quartel General dos Aurores desistir do elevador em que já estava para se dirigir ao seu.

"Precisamos trocar algumas palavrinhas entre bons amigos de como você conquistou aquela belezura ruiva, Harry.", Robards guinchou, abrindo-lhe um largo sorriso, o homem não conseguiu esconder a malícia que havia estampada naquele ato.

Harry retribuiu o gesto, sorrindo fraco. Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava calcular alguma rota de fuga antes de ter o auror invadindo o elevador e o metralhando com perguntas indecentes – o chefe sabia ser inconveniente na maioria das vezes.

Todavia, ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de beijar Merlin, no momento que, o elevador, ouvindo suas preciosas preces, fechou-se no narigão achatado de Robards.

Harry não segurou o riso ante a cena do homenzarrão vociferando milhares de palavrões sonoramente altos, enquanto esfregava a ponta avermelhada do nariz inchado.

Aliviado quando o elevador começou a subir. Harry fez uma anotação mental muito importante de evitar Robards pelas próximas semanas. Não gostaria de imaginar as_ trocas de palavrinhas_ que o chefe dos aurores planejava ter com ele envolvendo a sua noiva...

Harry não conteve o ato de franzir a testa perante aquela pequena, porém, com enormes significados ao qual rondava a palavra em questão, e, o fato de ainda continuar sendo extremamente complicado para ele relacionar _noiva_ e _Ginny_ como sendo a mesma definição.

Distraído com as caraminholas que vinham assaltando sua mente, ao qual ele fazia o favor de varrer para um cantinho esquecido e ignorá-las. Harry seguiu em passos preguiçosos para o seu gabinete.

Trabalho sempre o distraia.

"Hey, Potter!".

Harry contorceu os lábios, nervoso. Espiando por sobre os ombros, visualizou a pouquíssimos metros atrás de si, o corpulento homem louro, marchando agilmente pelo mesmo estreito corredor.

"Li que você encontrou sua outra metade da poção.", o jovem manifestou com entusiasmo excessivo, ao emparelhar com o moreno, ele depositou três vigorosos tapinhas nas costas de Harry. "Você e a Weasley são o exemplo de casal para o mundo mágico. Parabéns!", ele cantarolou desafinado, prosseguindo a caminhar.

Já ao termino do corredor. Harry recebeu uma piscadela cúmplice do grandalhão, antes deste sumir para dentro do gabinete de Kingsley Shacklebolt, o atual Ministro da Magia.

Harry permaneceu parado ao meio do corredor vazio. Com a boca ligeiramente aberta e, pestanejando algumas vezes em direção a porta por onde o sorridente bruxo louro desaparecera.

Certamente, Harry não precisaria de nenhum perito especifico nas casas de Hogwarts para constatar o obvio: o recém condecorado auror – a menos de dois meses –, ao departamento para regulamentação e controle das criaturas mágicas, Brandon Scott, era um clássico lufa-lufa. E, com toda aquela enorme vivacidade assustaria até mesmo o basilisco da câmera secreta – o mesmo que Harry matara, conseqüentemente, salvando a caçula Weasley...

"Ginny.", o moreno sussurrou, os lábios finos enfeitando-se num sorriso esmorecido. 'Ela e a Sra. Weasley devem estar começando a organizar os preparativos... ', Harry lembrou-se enquanto endireitava os óculos de aro arredondado. Inspirando profundamente, e soltando o ar dos pulmões aos poucos. Recomeçou a caminhar, não se esquecendo de conferir se sua coluna vertebral continuava inteira após as _gentis palmadinhas_ de Scott.

"Já passava da hora de desencalhar, Potter.".

Harry ouviu o esbravejar másculo ao longe, porém, invés de parar novamente, e ver quem seria o engraçadinho ao qual estava tentado a lançar um Cara-de-lesma. Ele acelerou as passadas de pernas.

'Oh, Merlin! Eu deveria ter trazido minha capa de invisibilidade comigo', Harry praguejou mentalmente algum xingamento, ao mesmo tempo em que, embrenhava-se ao interior do gabinete.

Não dedicando um segundo de atenção para a quantidade exorbitante de papéis em cima da própria mesa – o entusiasmo depositado no trabalho para fazê-lo entreter com outras coisas além do _casamento_ havia evaporado –, avançou diretamente ao confortável sofá negro ao canto do pequeno recinto. Atirando-se de barriga para cima sobre o estofado macio e convidativo. Harry rugiu como uma fera enjaulada.

"Argh!", ele cerrou os olhos, escutando apenas o sangue latejar nas têmporas. Ótimo! Restava somente aparecer uma dor de cabeça para coroar o seu maldito dia. "Isso é tudo culpa daquela _besoura_ intrometida.", resmungou irritado, recordando-se da conturbada noite anterior.

Rita Skeeter, a espevitada jornalista do Profeta diário, e que no torneio tribruxo do quarto ano de Harry criara um hobby especial em difamá-lo com seus artigos distorcidos e mentirosos. Obstinou-se a tal ponto em descobrir _os mais íntimos e sórdidos detalhes da vida pessoal do menino-que-venceu_ – em razão da matéria ao qual salvaria sua permanência de uma vez por todas no Profeta Diário –, que teve a enorme cara-de-pau e coragem para penetrar o jantar de noivado de Harry na Toca dos Weasley – usufruindo da entidade de animaga.

Hermione quem notara a presença inconveniente de Skeeter zanzando pelos jardins da Toca. Todavia, já era tarde demais para conter seu êxtase por ter conseguido aquela fofoca sobre o herói Harry Potter – a amiga chegou a ameaçá-la dizendo que Harry a prenderia em nome do Ministério por ser uma animaga ilegal. Contudo, Skeeter deu de ombros e sorriu, replicando que o dinheiro e a fama ganhos por aquela notícia valeriam à ida para Azkaban.

Humph! Rita Skeeter no passado podia ter se submetido a aquela chantagem da sangue-ruim e feito a entrevista com Potter sobre o retorno do Lord das trevas sem ter recebido um tostão pelo seu trabalho, no entanto, ela não caía duas vezes nas ameaças furadas vindas daquela metida a sabichona.

No fim, uma sorridente Skeeter acabou ganhando de bandeja a fervorosa noticia na qual Harry, inocentemente, pretendia esconder até a data especifica.

E foi com crescente desespero e uma mancha de suco de abóbora no pijama – após engasgar e atirar o líquido alaranjado boca a fora –, que naquela manhã, quando abriu o profeta Diário. Harry encontrou o seu suposto casamento estampado na primeira página do jornal para todo o mundo bruxo bisbilhotar.

Não tinha como se esquecer da foto de alta-resolução em que ele e Ginny compartilhavam um selinho afetuoso com ambas as mãos entrelaçadas onde permaneciam as alianças de compromisso. E, acompanhando-os o enorme título: _O herói do mundo mágico, Harry Potter, anuncia aos amigos e familiares o matrimônio com Ginevra Weasley para o final do escaldante verão_.

Suspirou. Abrindo os olhos e contemplando o teto branquíssimo do gabinete.

Harry procurava dar uma perspectiva melhor aos acontecimentos. Afinal, aquelas últimas semanas de verão não poderiam ficar piores, não é mesmo?

* * *

**Uma semana antes**_**.**_

O caminho para a boate trouxa era tranqüilo; com conversas fiadas sendo jogadas fora, algumas piadas muitas vezes sem-graça que mesmo assim surtiam gargalhadas gerais, e de várias tentativas mal-sucedidas de Seamus Finnigan de deixar os próprios cabelos louros desalinhados tanto quanto o do moreno ao seu lado – isso após George confidenciar que a maioria das pessoas considerava o visual bagunçado algo extremamente _sexy_.

E nesse meio tempo, por argumentos supérfluos de Harry para convencer aos amigos teimosos que ele não necessitava ter uma despedida de solteiro, obrigado.

"Céus! Não vamos recomeçar essa discussão, okay?", Bill Weasley despregou os olhos da direção, e encarou pelo espelho retrovisor o moreno carrancudo no banco de trás da espalhafatosa Van colorida pertencente à ___Gemialidades Weasley_, loja dos gêmeos.

"Mas eu-".

"Harry, já entendemos que você teve um dia no Ministério mais cansativo do que a de um elfo-domésticos; revisando processos bruxos, interrogando vitimas e, correndo Londres à forra na cola de uma gangue de bruxos arruaceiros... Esqueci de algo?", Bill colocou um dedo no queixo e fingiu, muito mal, pensar, "Enfim, e agora, a única coisa que você gostaria de estar fazendo às uma e meia da madrugada era abraçar o seu ursinho de pelúcia e ninar como um bebê. En-".

"Ouch! Não -".

"Entretanto," Bill reforçou, escarnecendo-se ao observar a fisionomia pateticamente indignada do futuro cunhado. "é sua despedida de solteiro, e falo por experiência própria Harry, depois do casamento você passará o resto da sua vida podendo apenas experimentar o velho e doce gostinho de _cerveja amanteigada_, enquanto resisti como um bravo grifinório as diversas tentações de uma pequena e deliciosa dose de _uísque de fogo_", Bill sorriu, voltando sua atenção para os becos por onde guiava a Weasley-Van. "Bom, se é que me entende".

"Sim, mas... Hã?", Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha grossa e escura. Ele tinha perdido alguma coisa? Desde quando a conversa havia passado para cervejas amanteigada e uísques de Fogo?

Buscou socorro no olhar de Ron, porém, o melhor amigo parecia ter saído de órbita, mirando sem piscar uma sujeirinha que não existia no assento do banco.

"Esquece isso.", Bill rodeou os olhos azuis. "Apenas relaxe que a noite é sua, Potter. E não deixe de embarcar nas eventuais aventuras que possa aparecer, afinal, serão as últimas".

Harry tombou a cabeça. Observando os cabelos longos e avermelhados de Bill, que poucas vezes ele vira soltos como agora.

Ele havia entendido bem? Bill realmente o estava incentivando a _trair_ a própria irmã?

"É, se anima Harry, vai ser divertido.", após finalmente desistir de colocar os cabelos de palha em pé, Seamus o fitou. "Agora, me diga, qual o problema desse daí?", ele apontou com a cabeça para o ruivo a sua direita.

Harry deu de ombros.

"Oh, vocês não leram a coluna esportiva do Profeta diário essa manhã?", indagou George com um sorriso traquinas nos lábios finos.

Ele estava tirando um cochilo estatelado nos últimos bancos da Van – o ruivo havia aprontado mil e uma travessuras possíveis no trajeto em que iam para a boate do tal amigo de Bill. Todavia, o estabelecimento ficava ao norte do vilarejo de Ottery St. Catchpole; e George com uma loja para cuidar ao dia e novas invenções há serem preparadas a noite, não ostentava a hiperatividade de antes. Não que tenha se tornado quieto, longe disso, apenas um pouquinho mais moderado graças ao trabalhoso empenho que colocava na ___Gemialidades Weasley__._

E, claro, nunca mais as coisas seriam as mesmas sem o irmão, Fred Weasley, morto há quase três anos atrás pelo comensal Augustus Rookwood no tumultuado resgate de Harry da casa dos tios trouxas.

Somente George saberia dizer o quanto sentia falta do irmão gêmeo.

Seamus remexeu-se no acento de modo a visualizar o rosto sapeca do ruivo. "Eu não!" ele fitou Harry que lhe meneou a cabeça negativamente. "Por quê?".

"Bom, há uma extensa matéria de duas folhas e meia comentando o jogo amistoso de quadribol entre Inglaterra VS Irlanda daqui há alguns dias.", George comentou, contendo um largo bocejo.

"Sim, eu sei do jogo!", Harry curioso, copiou a posição de Seamus e ajoelhou-se no acento. "Mas o que isso tem haver com o Ron?", ele cochichou o final para que apenas Weasley e Finnigan ouvissem.

"Ora, Harry.", George elevou uma sobrancelha tão fina quanto ruiva. "Alguém usou _obliviate_ em você, que o fez se esquecer quem é o famoso e bonitão apanhador da Bulgária?".

Harry iria responder, entretanto, um resmungo seguido de um palavrão chulo encheu o espaço da Van. Ele mirou Ron que tinha as orelhas mais avermelhadas que um pimentão.

O ruivo encarou Harry. O rosto contorcido numa careta desgostosa. "Eu e Mione meio que brigamos...!", Ron revelou, a voz baixa e abatida, sua tensão evidente nos ombros curvados e no remexer dos pés grandes.

"Ah, não seja tão modesto Ron.", George ergueu-se do banco para encarar os semelhantes olhos azuis do irmão. "Aquilo que aconteceu no café da manhã na Toca está longe de ser uma _meia briga_", ele sorriu, voltando o olhar explicativo para o moreno. "Mamãe até teve que intervir no bate boca dos pombinhos, Harry." o ruivo subiu as sobrancelhas, sugestivo, e Harry imaginou os berros censuradores vindos de uma irritada Molly Weasley.

"E, o que aconteceu?" Harry indagou, receoso. Ron já era pavio curto por natureza, porém, quando se tratava das discussões com Hermione – o que tornava aquela situação intrigante já que o casal não deixava passar mais de quinze minutos para resolverem todas as desavenças sobre juras de amores e beijos. Ron se tornava inconstante, e tudo o que menos queria era que aquilo tudo acabasse sobrando de alguma maneira para ele.

Sorrindo enervado. O ruivo fintou o de óculos. "Victor Krum.", Ron praticamente cuspiu o nome do jogador Búlgaro, o rosto sardento numa profunda expressão enojada – Harry comparou o semblante de Ron com o mesmo de quando ele encontrava algum feijãozinho de todos os sabores no gosto de vômito.

"Krum...?", Harry incentivou.

"Harry, aquele, aquele...", Ron suspirou, procurando por alguma grande ofensa para o maldito Búlgaro, entretanto, ele logo desistiu, já que todos os palavreados que vinham a sua mente pareciam-lhe inofensivos demais para com o outro. "O infeliz teve o descaramento de mandar um buquê de flores para a toca.", Ron apertou as mãos em punho. "Rosas vermelhas!", ele riu sem humor, os olhos não desgrudando da face confusa do amigo. "Harry, você pode acreditar em algo mais absurdo que Krum mandando rosas vermelhas para Hermione?".

Harry coçou a cabeça, desajeitado. "Hun... Não.", respondeu evasivo, não tendo a mínima idéia do que falar ao ruivo.

Porque diabos, Krum iria mandar flores para Hermione Granger?

"O que Mione lhe disse?" Harry investigou, achando tudo aquilo muito estranho. Afinal, a última fez que tinha visto Krum havia sido no casamento de Bill e Fleur Delacour. E, cogitava que o mesmo valia para a melhor amiga.

Ron retorceu os lábios, lastimoso. "Falou que não entendia qual o significado daquelas rosas!".

"O que mais?".

"Eu não disse que nós brigamos?" Ron bufou. "Ela me acusou de não acreditar na fidelidade dela, Harry. E eu respondi que seria difícil quando o babaca do _ex-affair _começa a mandar flores do nada.", Ron puxou as mangas do suéter, nervoso. "Depois disso Hermione saiu pisando duro anunciando que dormiria na casa dos pais.".

Harry concordou. Achando melhor não encolerizar Ron mais do que ele já estava.

Mas... Seria possível que Hermione estivesse tendo um caso com Victor Krum?

Harry se bateu mentalmente por pensar tamanha barbaridade. Hermione era completamente apaixonada pelo ruivo cabeça oca e turrão ali do seu lado.

"Convenhamos, meus amigos. O astro do quadribol não conseguiu esquecer os encantos da minha adorada cunhadinha.", Bill alfinetou, observando pelo espelho retrovisor à mirada fulminante que Ron lhe enviava.

"Cale a boca!", o ruivo bradou, virando o rosto raivoso para a janela.

Bill sorriu simplório. Balançando a cabeça negativamente. Era mais forte que ele. Não conseguia não implicar com o irmão, por mais que soubesse que Ron estava mal por aquela confusão com Hermione.

Dobrando á Van na esquina de um amplo e sofisticado edifício. O Weasley mais velho avistou a boate do seu amigo. Nunca imaginaria que Robert Gayle acabaria largando o renomado trabalho no Banco Gringotes do Egito para retornar a Inglaterra e investir numa casa noturna. E ainda por cima para trouxas.

Quando recebera uma coruja com a mensagem do amigo, meses atrás, Bill ficara curioso em conhecer o estabelecimento. Mas, com Fleur grávida e precisando de mimos de cinco em cinco minutos, ele acabou deixando de lado o convite de Robert.

Isso até surgir o plano de uma despedida de solteiro para O Eleito num ambiente pouco fervoroso em que o moreno poderia se divertir e passar despercebido sem ser capa de algum jornal bruxo. E, Bill sabia que não existiria lugar mais perfeito que a boate de Robert. O amigo havia comentado na mensagem que a _In The Zone_ era restrita somente para as pessoas famosas e da alta sociedade trouxa. E observando as variedades de carros importados cobrindo todo o quarteirão, ele não tinha como discordar.

"Chegamos.", Bill anunciou, estacionando á Van do lado oposto da boate. Sorridente, fitou os demais nos bancos traseiros. "In The Zone aqui vamos nós".

Harry gemeu.

* * *

"Honestamente Bill, acho melhor irmos embora, está claro que não conseguiremos entrar. Podemos deixar isso para outra ocasião, quem sabe.", Harry disse, tentando encobrir a crescente felicidade na própria voz.

Ele já ia dando meia volta para retornar á Van - conseqüentemente para a cama quentinha preparada por Kreacher em Grimmauld Place -, quando seus ombros foram seguros pelo Weasley maior.

"Nem ouse escapar, Harry.", o ruivo o censurou. Retornando os azuis para encarar o robusto segurança. "Escuta, não somos penetras, okay?", Bill ergueu o queixo, desafiando o gigante. "Se não está acreditando que somos convidados do seu patrão, por gentileza, procure Robert e diga que o antigo amigo dele, Bill Weasley, está aqui!".

O segurança se manteve impassível; antes de afastar uns metros enquanto acionava Robert Gayle pelo fone de ouvido.

Seamus, não desgrudando os olhos do homem, aproximou-se de Ron. "Esse cara deve ser algum parente trouxa do Goyle.", ele sussurrou brincalhão, e Ron não segurou uma risadinha ao concordar com o amigo que o segurança mal encarado era praticamente uma copia do sonserino, Gregory Goyle.

"Desculpem-me.", o segurança solicitou ao retornar, rápido, ele retirou a faixa de entrada para que os bruxos pudessem passar. "Sr. Gayle está vindo para recepcioná-los".

Bill meneou a cabeça, presunçoso, ao segurança vestido como pingüim. Seguindo no encalce dos irmãos, Harry e Semus ao interior da In The Zone.

* * *

Harry estacou no lugar assim que entrou na casa noturna. Piscando abobado, ele observou o ambiente repartido em dois andares. Mergulhado num negrume tão intenso que só não era total graças aos globos de luzes giratórios espalhados em todos os cantos.

O ensurdecedor som da música eletrônica vinda da cabine do DJ, nivelada ao alto da boate, invadia os seus tímpanos fazendo o rosto de Harry se contorcer graças ao incômodo.

Os olhos esmeraldas arregalaram-se quando, num feixe de luz azulada, ele conseguiu ver um famoso modelo trouxa – sentado numa mesa próxima a ele –, aos beijos com outro homem que se parecia muito com... Brandon Scott.

Harry consertou os óculos. Numa tentativa inútil de acreditar que estava vendo coisas. Mas, era impossível não reconhecer o louro Lufa-lufa que o deixara com uma azucrinante dor nas costas durante dias; sem dúvidas era Brandon beijando o ator – se é que podia-se chamar aquilo de beijo. Harry acreditou que Brandon estava realmente empenhado em engolir o pequeno de cabelos castanhos.

Virando o rosto, corado. Harry constatou que ficara tempo demais observando os dois homens se atracarem.

Do lado oposto ao Lufa-lufa e o modelo. Ele fitou um grupo alternativo, bebendo diversos líquidos de cores diferentes, e Harry conseguiu visualizar que algumas pílulas estavam sendo colocadas em cada copo, e efervesciam rapidamente.

A sua frente Harry não conseguia enxergar nada, eram muitas informações para que ele conseguisse analisar. Apenas uma palavra gritava em sua mente:_ Inferno_.

"Viu? Não é tão ruim assim.", Bill comentou próximo ao ouvido do moreno. Fingindo não escutar o palavrão que o de óculos soltou em resposta.

Ele encontrou o sorriso amplo, ao qual correspondeu de imediato, do homem alto e incrivelmente belo que descia os últimos degraus da escadaria que levava ao andar privado.

"Bem-vindos ao meu humilde estabelecimento.", Robert Gayle saudou carismático, ao se aproximar. Apertando as mãos de cada um. Curiosamente, demorando nas de Finnigan que tinha o rosto em brasa. "Eu já estava ficando chateado com você, Bill, por não ter vindo a minha casa noturna antes.", ele, finalmente, soltando a mão de Seamus. Mirou o Weasley com o rosto inundado de cicatrizes, que, Robert considerou o amigo ter conseguido na guerra.

"Oh, desculpe velho amigo.", Bill chegou mais perto descansando a mão no ombro largo de Gayle. "Esposa, ciumenta, grávida. Você me entende, não?", ele suspirou, fingindo pesar.

Robert assentiu, sorrindo. "É por esse e outros motivos que todos os dias eu agradeço a Merlin por ser gay.", o moreno expôs de modo simples. Os olhos negros fincando-se intensamente na figura esguia de Finnigan.

Bill gargalhou. Notando o interesse mais que transparente de Robert por Finnigan. O amigo não mudara. Continuava o mesmo _Don Juan_ de quando eram mais jovens e saiam juntos para beber e conseguirem companhias num dos inúmeros bares do Egito.

Ron repuxou o nariz sardento. Desejando não saber nenhum dos motivos de Robert por gostar de ser gay... Veja bem, ele não era preconceituoso - alias, apoiara o irmão Charlie Weasley quando este anunciara a família que estava namorando Oliver Wood e, que ambos, viveriam juntos na Romênia. Ron só era da opinião que certos assuntos deveriam ser mantidos sem controvérsias.

George, malicioso, acotovelou as costelas de Seamus. "O que eu lhe disse sobre a maioria das pessoas considerarem o visual bagunçado algo extremamente sexy, hein?".

Mordendo o lábio inferior. Seamus fitou, timidamente, o dono da boate; porém, sem esconder um brilho de atração mútua nos olhos âmbar.

"Então, pronto para sua despedida de solteiro, Harry?", George envolveu o braço no pescoço do auror, sentindo este se sobressaltar. Assustado.

"Como?", Harry indagou, sem encarar o ruivo, entretido com a porta de entrada da boate.

George não voltou a refazer a pergunta. Dando de ombros, ele arrastou a contragosto o moreno consigo para o meio do ardor.

Enfim, desistindo de se livrar do _mata leão_ que recebia do Weasley. Harry deixou-se guiar para as entranhas do inferno... Com uma vaga impressão de ter acabado de ver o demônio em pessoa.

Ou aquele realmente seria...?

Não, não! Quanta bobagem.

* * *

Três horas...

Três horas, trinta três minutos e quinze segundos.

Harry bufou. Não acreditando que havia se passado somente quatro minutos desde a última vez que ele olhara no relógio gasto atarracado ao pulso. Para contemplar o tempo que ainda permanecia naquele lugar perturbador.

Bebericando o seu Churchill¹ – curiosamente uma bebida trouxa com o gosto idêntico às cervejas amanteigadas servidas por Madame Rosmerta no Três Vassouras. Harry revirou os olhos ao ruivo apagado, desajeitamente, sobre a mesa. Vários copos de bebida rodeando-o.

Após quase ter sido enforcado por George que, graças a Gryffindor, notara a coloração já arroxeada em seu rosto e, o soltara, pedindo um nada convincente: _foi mal, cara_ – os lábios finos do Weasley-travesso se mantendo contraídos firmemente na intenção de esconder as gargalhadas o denunciavam de modo claro. Harry agradeceu mentalmente quando Gayle os direcionou para uma mesa reservada ao canto esquerdo da ampla e lotada pista de dança.

Entre um drink ali e acolá; o moreno permaneceu meia hora ouvindo as histórias sórdidas de Bill e Robert no Egito – o auror ainda estava relutante em acreditar que os mais velhos haviam participado de um filme pornô gay no país.

Notando, alarmado, as mãos indiscretas de Gayle deslizarem para o meio das pernas de Seamus, que, assustado, pulara alto no puff, molhando-se com o liquido amarelado do chopp. Harry não ficou nenhum pouco surpreso quando um prestativo Gayle conduziu o amigo – o rosto deste mais avermelhado que os cabelos dos Weasley –, para o próprio escritório na intenção de ajudá-lo a se limpar. Como se alguns dos que permaneceram naquela mesa fossem acreditar veemente no papo furado de Robert.

Cedendo a teimosia dele que não iria desgrudar a bunda do próprio assento até o momento de irem embora. Os irmãos Weasley – limitando-se a Ron que entornava vodka pura como se esta fosse água mineral –, dispersaram-se com a desculpa de irem explorar melhor o andar de cima da boate... E, Harry torcia para estar precisando trocar os óculos, pois, ele de forma alguma havia visto George, sorrateiramente, acompanhar Brandon Scott e o pequeno modelo trouxa escadaria acima, não é mesmo?

Naquele momento, entediado, tendo somente a companhia de um Ron em estado profundo de coma alcoólico – o ruivo, inteligentemente, encontrando na bebida o escape para sua mágoa por ter discutido com a esposa. Harry Potter indagava-se para que diabos serviam as despedidas de solteiro? E, pelas barbas de Merlin, o que ele estava fazendo numa boate gay?

Sim! Harry não ousaria mais negar a sim mesmo. A exclusiva _In The Zone_ era claramente uma boate GLS. E, que não era coincidência, porra nenhuma – como ele gostaria de acreditar–, o fato de que para todos os lugares que ele olhava homens e mulheres agarravam-se com seus semelhantes.

Oh! Dumbledore, onde ele fora se meter?

"Arrrrrgh! Krrrrrrrum...", o moreno encarou o melhor amigo, sobressaltado. O ruivo resmungava frases desconexas, curiosamente, seguidas pelo nome de Victor Krum e alguns socos violentos na mesa. Aquela era a gota d'água para sua tão estável paciência. Tudo o que precisava era de um Ron bêbado com sonhos mortíferos para com o apanhador Búlgaro.

Num rompante, Harry ergueu-se, marchando à procura de Bill e os outros. Ele daria um ponto final para aquela sua _infeliz_ despedida de solteiro.

* * *

"Por favor, me sirva qualquer coisa bem forte!", pediu ao barman que lhe assentiu, sorrindo. Harry jogou-se na banqueta alta do bar.

Depois de vagar pelos quatro cantos daquela boate – sendo pisoteado na pista de dança; ensopado com bebida por uma mulher de cabelo colorido, claramente, embriagada; apalpado no traseiro por meia dúzia de pervertidos –, em busca de dois homens sardentos e outro com cabelos de palha, ele estava exausto e irritado. Simplesmente, os amigos tinham tomado chá de sumiço. Evaporado. Até mesmo, Ron havia desaparecido da mesa onde ele o deixara, e o auror estava rezando para que o melhor amigo não estivesse arranjando problemas por aí.

"Aqui está, Senhor.", o jovem bartender repousou sobre o balcão uma taça cheia com um liquido extremamente azulado. Harry meneou a cabeça, o agradecendo, antes de inserir o conteúdo desconhecido de uma única vez.

O rosto do moreno contorceu-se numa careta ante o sabor amargo que lhe descia queimando todo o sistema digestivo, e um calor intenso o engolfou aos poucos. Harry apertou os olhos com a nítida impressão de que a boate bamboleava e as luzes dos inúmeros globos giratórios cegavam-no.

"Mais outra.", solicitou, balançando a taça vazia ao barman loiro que concordou sorrindo novamente. Harry colou a bochecha direita no balcão. Mantendo os olhos esmeraldas cerrados.

'Se eu arrumasse um lugar seguro, fora dos olhares dos trouxas, poderia aparatar a Grimmauld Place...!' pensou, entregando-se ao começo da fatiga que o abrangia. Reprovara Ron pela humilhante cena de jazer bêbado encima da mesa, e lá estava ele na mesma deprimente situação. 'Ah, dana-se!'.

"Que expressão derrotada, Potter.", a voz arrastada sussurrou-lhe no ouvido. O hálito doce e refrescante batendo em seu pescoço. Estremeceu. "O que foi?", a voz continuou, após uma risadinha baixa e debochada que o moreno conhecia, infelizmente, muito bem. Só podia estar tendo alucinações por causa da bebida trouxa e esquisita que o barman servira. Pois era impossível... Mas espera aí? "Oh, ninguém é louco o bastante para deixar O Eleito o_ foder_?", Harry sentiu lábios cheios e macios envolver o próprio lóbulo. Despertou do seu torpor com supetão. Tentando desvencilhar do maníaco que, oh Merlin, chupava a ponta de sua orelha. Ele acabou desequilibrando da banqueta, estatelando-se de bunda no chão laminado da boate.

"Maldição!", lamuriando pela dor da queda, raivoso. Harry encarou o outro homem. No mesmo instante que se deparou com os brilhantes olhos tempestuosos de Draco Malfoy, o auror sentiu o sangue gelar. E a sensação somente piorou quando o louro lhe abriu um amplo sorriso escarnecedor.

* * *

**[**O convite só concede despedidas;

Esmagar o melhor dos melhores;

Bebida clara e olhar nublado, muito cedo pra dizer boa noite.**]**

**-x-**

**Continua.**

* * *

**Churchill¹: **É uma bebida feita com a mistura de cerveja clara e, campari.

* * *

**N/A**: Nossa, estou nervosa #respira fundo# rsrsrs

Eu nunca havia escrito nada antes sobre o universo de Harry Potter - sempre achei as autora desse fandom boas demais, e, eu não sou lá essas coisas para escrever fics (como podem ver) u.u

Bom, essa estória não terá muitos capítulos, o máximo será uns três \o/ E, no próximo, terá mais a interação do Dray com o Potty, e uma NC-17 que estou morrendo de vergonha enquanto escrevo #sim, tenho vergonha de escrever lemon, mas, não é o caso de ler... hun, nem eu me entendo as vezes xD#

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, queria agradecer a fofuxa da Nyx que betou este capitulo para mim. Você é demais, amor! ;D

Enfim, se vocês acharem que eu mereço, mandem suas reviews e, me façam feliz! Sim? rsrsrs *O*

**Nhac =***


End file.
